thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver and the Snowman
Oliver and the Snowman is the fourteenth episode of the first season. Plot Oliver and Duck are Great Western engines. They deliver goods and passengers, when the roads were closed by deep snow. Oliver thinks snow is messy and cold "I'm a Great Western engine." he chuffed one day "I shouldn't have to shiver." "Begin your pardon Mr. Oliver." said Toad "But I think snow is splendid..." "Hurumph!". Later, Oliver saw some children building a giant snowman for the winter festival. Each time Oliver passed by, the snowman grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger "Just an observation, Mr. Oliver: snow is magical.", "Pah!". Finally the snowman was complete. Oliver chuffed back to his warm cosy shed. The Fat Controller was waiting for him "You have to return to the mountain village, some goods are needed for the festival, there is also a new line being set up there, I want you to pick up some ballast from the junction and take it to the village." "But all this snow makes my wheels feel chilly." "Really useful engines work hard, whatever the weather.". Oliver arrived at Arlesburgh Junction, still grumbling, "What's wrong?" asked Bert kindly as Oliver puffed under the chute with his train. Oliver looked up and scowled. "It's all this snow." he complained, "It's getting in my way." "What do you mean?" asked Bert. "Stupid icy rails, they make you slip and cause you to derail." he explained. "Something like that happened to me yesterday!" said Mike, "Really, what happened?" asked Oliver, "I was pulling a train of ballast, and then I nearly ran over this boy with a bike! He wasn't paying attention. He said it's the snow..." "Pah!" Rex chuffed as he puffed in with some tourists. "No, it was because you weren't paying attention." he teased, "Didn't you slip on the rails?" Mike grew redder than his paintwork. "Why. You little-" "Yes, I know. I am the master of comebacks," grinned Rex. "Quit it!" scowled Mike. "Enough!" Bert interrupted, "I can't stand you two sometimes!" Rex and Mike glared at each other. Toad giggled at their antics. Bert shunted the trucks onto the chute, and the ballast flew through the holes of Oliver's trucks. Finally the ballast was loaded. "Come on Toad, we must get to the mountain village, or else the children will be upset." said Oliver, "Ok, sir!" said Toad, and Oliver set off still grumbling. Soon, Oliver was loaded and on his way. The snow was cold, it had frozen the points and diverted Oliver into the station sidings "Oh, shiver my boiler!" cried Oliver "Use your sandboxes." called the driver, "OK." said Oliver, "Oh no!" cried Oliver, "There's no more sand left... Bother!", his driver applied the brakes, "Is there a problem Mr. Oliver?, "Yeees! There is!" "Oh not again!" sighed Oliver, "That could have bin a little smoother.". Oliver felt awful, he had ran into the children's snowman again, he thought the children would be upset about their snowman. Suddenly they heard two familiar whistles, "It's Mr. Donald and Mr. Douglas!" said Toad excitedly, they puffed up beside Oliver "Whit happened here?" asked Douglas, "I crashed into this snowman." explained Oliver, "Dinna worry yon Oliver, we'll get ye out." said Donald "Thanks." said Oliver, Donald and Douglas puffed with all their might, "Wow, I dinna't think ye would be that 'eavy." said Douglas, and they puffed harder. At last, they gave up "Sorry laddie, but ye too heavy for us." "That's alright." said Oliver, "We'll see if we can get help." said Douglas and the twins puffed away. Oliver's driver went for help. The Fat Controller was just leaving his office when he got the call "Meow!", "Duck will bring the Breakdown crane first thing in the morning." he said. Oliver's driver returned and told them the news. "I'll be out here all night, *shivers*" moaned Oliver, "I'm afraid so." Lckily the village inn had a toasty warm room for Oliver's driver. But Oliver was getting colder and colder, his fire had gone out and his funnel was covered in icicles "*shivers* I was right all along, there's nothing magical about snow *shivers*.", Toad was beginning to think Oliver might be right "*Shivers*". The next morning, the children saw the situation "Look!" a little girl shouted "Our snowman has eyes in its tummy!", "No it doesn't!" laughed a little boy "It's Oliver.". That gave the children an idea. When Oliver woke up, he was surrounded by happy children, "Oliver's a wonderful snow engine." they cried. Oliver was so relieved that suddenly he didn't feel cold anymore. When Duck arrived with the Breakdown crane. Oliver didn't want to leave, he was enjoying the winter festival "You were right Toad!" Oliver called "There are some magical things about snow..." "Perhaps... Mr. Oliver." shivered Toad, "*shivers* Definitely.". Characters * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bert * Rex * Mike * Toad * The Fat Controller * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Duck (does not speak) * Jock (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Castle Loch * Ulfstead * Rolf's Castle * Oliver's Shed * Arlesburgh Junction * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Fat Controller's Office Home Media Releases * Happy Friendly Helpers * The Complete First Series Trivia * The song "My Bonnie" can be heard when Oliver's driver leaves Oliver during the night. * This is the first episode of a few things: ** The first appearance of the Arlesdale Railway, as well as its engines, locations and rolling stock in Thomas' Sodor Adventures, this is also the only appearance of the Arlesdale Railway in the first season. ** Toad and Stephen Hatt's first speaking roles, as well as their only speaking roles in the first season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video